mightandmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Strange
Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1932 Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, resentful apprentice sorcerer Karl Mordo beset the child with demons from the age of eight, and on throughout his youth. Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the current Sorcerer Supreme. A year or two after this torment began, Stephen's brother, Victor, was born. At age eleven Strange aided an injured Donna, an experience which ultimately fostered an interest in medicine. Strange entered New York College as a pre-med directly out of high school. Later, while home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange was swimming with Donna when she suffered a cramp. After a frantic search Stephen found her already drowned. The experience left him with a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. Around 1963, Strange was involved in a debilitating car accident. Though surgeons were able to save Strange, the nerves in his hands were severely damaged. With his surgical career over and too vain to accept positions as a consultant or assistant, Strange exhausted his fortune following every rumored treatment, no matter how legitimate. In a matter of months the once wealthy surgeon became a derelict, and resorted to performing a number of shady medical procedures to survive (and pay his growing bar tabs). Strange's guilt over the mistakes of his early life would come to weigh heavily upon him over the years, and his recollections of the time could not always be trusted. After hearing rumors of the mystical Ancient One, Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East. Strange found the Ancient One's Tibetan palace, but the aged sorcerer refused to cure him, instead offering to teach him in mysticism. Strange refused, but couldn't leave immediately due to a sudden blizzard. While staying for the duration of the storm, Strange witnessed the Ancient One's apprentice, Baron Mordo, secretly attack the teacher with mystically summoned skeletons, which the old man easily dispeled. Strange, his skepticism eroding, confronted Mordo about the treachery but Mordo responded with restraining spells that kept Strange from warning the Ancient One or attacking Mordo physically. Amazed by these displays of magic, Strange underwent a change of heart. Deciding that the only way to stop Mordo was to learn magic himself in order to challenge Mordo on his terms, Strange accepted the Ancient One's offer. Pleased by Strange's acceptance for unselfish reasons, the Ancient One removed the mystic restraints, explaining that he was well aware of Mordo's treachery but prefered to keep Mordo close by in order to control and possibly change him. Heroes Bio: Powers: Mastery of Magic: Dr. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth's Universe; he has unparalleled mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his reality from otherworldly threats; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." Doctor Strange is potentially the most powerful being on Earth and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the twitch of a finger. :*''Intangibility:'' The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material. :*''Mystic Bolts'' :*''Banishment:'' Dr Strange has banish many types of creatures and humans to other dimision but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater then that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. :*''Transmutation'' :*''Telekinesis'' :*''Flight:'' Doctor Strange can fly using magical energy but has since abandon it. (Assumingly for the Cape of Levitation and the wastage of his magic.) :*''Teleportation'' :*''Protective Shields'' :*''Time Manipulation:'' Strange has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. The limitations of this are only possible through extreme concentration. :*''Dimensional Travel'' :*''Conjuring of Objects'' :*''Various other spells:'' He can also use this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety. These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Strange has used his magics altogether to become alter his clothing through minor molecular control, absorb nearly all forms of energy, control and manipulate elements, Ect. :*'Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic)': By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He used this ability against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible will-power and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. :*''Astral Projection:'' In his astral form, Doctor Strange does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Strange has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease to speak with Iron Man), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As no physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Strange is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable (Strange has reached Saint Missouri, Missouri from his Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village, New York in "a few brief seconds" thus,as well as traveling at the "speed of thought" through outer space ). :*''Telepathy'' :*''Hypnotism'' :*''Illusions'' :*''Universal Awareness:'' By performing mediation Dr Strange has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra dimensional invaders(Example: Dormammu, Nightmare), space aliens, Ect. :*''Other Psychic Abilities'' :*''Longevity/Fearlessness'': Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Death. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases. Doc passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Doc stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle-- and not from within." The Ancient One had once passed the same test himself, and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on Doc's forehead when he is in a situation of great danger and his death is imminent. Weapons: Too many Arcane Artifacts to list. Category:Heroes Category:Illuminati Category:Sorcerer Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Ageless Category:Surgeon Category:Twilight Town